thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Two: Breaking Point!
Setting: Trainers and best friends Jessica and Aiden are battling out for the championship title! So far their battles have ruptured and completely destroyed most of the arena. However, it will soon change and bring a challenge to both Trainers and their Pokemon. .'' Aiden: ''Flygon's not gonna be able to withstand too many more of those hits. If I want any chance against Yveltal, I need to outsmart it. Flygon's smaller in size, so it can maneuver around more quickly. I wonder if that'll make a difference? ''"Flygon, stop and fly straight up!" ''. '' Aiden: ''There's gotta be some kind of weak-point that I can exploit here. There's always one, right? The only thing I can do is keep Yveltal busy. ''"Flygon, fly out into the city!" Jessica: "What?! Is that even allowed?!" Referee: "Yes. The entire city is the arena. This area only serves as part of the initial tournament." Jessica: "In that case, follow Flygon!" ''. Aiden: "Keep flying, Flygon!" Jessica: What is he planning? Flygon can't beat Yveltal in terms of power. I'll just have to end this quick. ''"Yveltal, knock Flygon out of the air with Dark Pulse!" ''. Aiden: Yveltal is too strong to attack directly, so I'll have to attack indirectly. Use the environment to my advantage. *Stares at the monitor following both Pokemon* ''"Flygon, fly into that construction site!" ''. Jessica: "No! Yveltal's too big to fly through that much equipment!" Aiden: "Perfect. Flygon, Flamethrower!" .'' Aiden: "Flygon, chase Yveltal and use Dragon Tail!" ''. Aiden: "Guess we need a little more. Flygon, one last Dragon Tail!" .'' Referee: "This round goes to Flygon!" Jessica: ''*Returns Yveltal to its Pokeball and takes out another. Throws it and Diancie comes out* Aiden: "Another legendary? Getting desperate?" Jessica: "Not even close." Aiden: "Flygon, return for now." *Returns Flygon to its Pokeball and throws another in its place. Charizard appears and roars onto the field* ''"You know why I brought Charizard out when you brought Diancie, don't you?" Jessica: "I do. Diancie's in love with Charizard after all." '''------------------------------------------------------------------POKEMON POV--------------------------------------------------------------'' Diancie: ''*Blushes* ''"Charizard, is it really you?" Charizard: "Yeah." Diancie: "You've changed so much since I first saw you as a little Charmander." Charizard: "I had a great Trainer help me evolve. Aiden's been very good to me since he first picked me up from Professor Maple's Research Center. I'll always protect him." Diancie: "I'm so happy that you've grown up. I've been waiting for a chance to see you again. I missed you while I was traveling with Jessica." Charizard: "Yes. I can sense that you've grown stronger. Seven years, right?" Diancie: "Yeah. You know that Jessica talks about Aiden all the time whenever she's battling. She always thinks back to how strong Aiden was. How he never gave up in anything that he put his mind to." Charizard: "He's stubborn and refuses to accept defeat without putting up a good fight first. He and I are much alike in that aspect. I'm sorry that I'll have to fight you. But I don't plan on holding back." Diancie: ''*Smiles* ''"Fine by me. I won't hold back either. And when I win, you promise to be mine. Okay?" Charizard: ''*Blushes* ''"Stop it. I'm trying to focus." ''--------------------------------------------------------------POKEMON POV END-----------------------------------------------------------'' Referee: "BEGIN!!!" Aiden: "Sorry to do this, Jessica! Charizard, Mega Punch!" .'' Jessica: "I'm sorry too! Diancie, use Reflect!" ''. Jessica: "Diamond Storm!" .'' Aiden: "Charizard, fly away!" ''. Aiden: "Charizard!" .'' Aiden: ''Those diamond snakes are coming in from too many angles. We need to get past Diancie's defenses. ''"Charizard, Flamethrower on those diamond snakes!" ''. Aiden: "Fire Blast!" .'' Aiden: "Again! Fire Blast!" ''. Jessica: "My turn. Moonblast!" .'' Jessica: "So that's Charizard's Mega Evolved form, huh?" Aiden: "Scared yet?" Jessica: "Just excited is all." ''*Touches a new stone on her wrist as well* "Hope Charizard likes Diancie's new form as well." .'' Audience: ''*Cheers for Diancie* Aiden: "Well that's just showing off." Jessica: "Diamond Storm!" Aiden: "Bring Diancie down with a double Mega Punch!" .'' Aiden: "Keep punching!" Jessica: "You've always been so reckless. Hyper Beam!" ''. Aiden: "Charizard!" .'' Aiden: "Flamethrower!" ''. Jessica: "Bring it! Diancie, Seismic Toss!" Aiden: "You'll have to catch Charizard first! Fly away, buddy!" .'' Aiden: "Fire Blast!" ''. Aiden: "I won't let Diancie grab Charizard! No matter what!" Jessica: *Smiles* "Looks like your too late, Aiden." Aiden: "What?!" .'' Aiden: "Charizard, break free!" Jessica: "Diancie, don't let go!" ''. Aiden: "Charizard, come on!" .'' Aiden: "Sorry, buddy, but I'm gonna need you for the final battle. Go ahead and take a nice rest for now." ''*Returns Charizard to its Pokeball and throws out another one* "Time to bring out a legendary of my own!" .'' Jessica: "Finally I get to see a legendary from you. Impressive on catching a legendary like Ho-Oh. I think I'll let Diancie take a rest too." ''*Returns Diancie to its Pokeball and throws out another* "Go, Zapdos!" ''. '' ''TO BE CONTINUED...'